evnfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven
The Polaris Raven is a Polaris ship in Escape Velocity Nova. |inherent_govt= |buy/hire=Example |cost=10000000 (33 of 37 - Terrible) |tech_level=Example |speed=225 (26 of 34 - Poor) |acceleration=350 (26 of 36 - Poor) |turning=40 (10 of 16 - Average) |jump_time=3 days |jump_speed=Example |shields=1800 (1 of 48 - Best) |shield_regen=40=1.2/sec (13 of 32 - Good) |armor=900 (8 of 41 - Very Good) |armor_regen=20=0.6/sec (4 of 11 - Very Good) |total_defences=2700 (2 of 52 - Excellent) |disabled_at_armor=Example |max_ion=800 (2 of 37 - Excellent) |deionize=105 (2 of 26 - Excellent) |targetable_by_pd=Example |displays_vitals=Example |total_outfits=358 (5 of 53 - Excellent) |cargo_space=200 (7 out of 20 - Very Good) |guns=7 (2 of 9 - Excellent) |turrets=5 (3 of 8 - Very Good) |armament=Example |outfits=Example |fuel=1500 (2 of 12 - Excellent) |crew=30 (10 of 20 - Average) |mass=1200 (8 of 31 - Very Good) |length=1200 (1 of 23 - Best) |strength=1350 (1 of 37 - Best) |ai_type=Example |ai_afterburner=Example |flees_when_out_of_ammo=Example |skill_variation=0% (10 of 10 - Worst) |pod_count=0 (6 of 6 - Worst) }} | speaker = Buying a Raven }} The Raven is the largest and most advanced ship in the galaxy. It is considered by some to be the most powerful ship in the game. It has the best shields in the game and has armor nearly as thick as that of an Auroran warship. Gameplay Analysis Since the Raven is inertialess, the Capacitor Pulse Lasers are somewhat difficult to aim, primarily against small ships. Also, you cannot strafe or fly backwards while shooting; strafing and flying backwards would otherwise allow the pilot to keep their distance from their enemy but still attack it. Since it is so large, and the CPL firing point originates in front of the vessel, it is easy for small, nimble ships to get in places you cannot reach. Turrets are necessary if protection from enemy fighters is needed; fast, small ships can easily get behind or on top of the Raven and be safe from its weaponry. Alternatively, light cannons can be equipped to lay down cover fire in the gap between the CPL firing point and the ship itself. Though the Raven is somewhat handicapped at fighter defense, Nil'kimas variants carry 4 Bays, or 24 individual ships, of the most powerful fighter in the game, the Manta. Carrying 24 Mantas, though much space is required on the ship, would easily grant sufficient fighter defense and the ability to attack enemy Capital ships from afar. There is alternative weapon set up that relies on biolaser turrets for fighter defense and 2nd generation (fire while cloaked) torpedos and multi-torpedos to destroy capital ships thus reducing the enemy to space junk before decloaking. This variant also uses full shield upgrades to ensure maxium cloak time. The most powerful playable Raven in the game is Iuso's (not Luso) Raven. It comes with five CPLs and the capability of carrying up to thirty Mantas. It also carries EMP Torpedoes. The most powerful Raven (the most powerful ship of any type, for that matter) is Jason Cook's, a.k.a. Frandall's, Raven. It carries a small fleet of Mantas and Darts as well as at least a hundred Multi-Torpedoes. It also has inertia and is invincible, which means you cannot fly one without cheating. Category:Living Ships